Fume-shroom
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, see Fume-shroom (Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare). Fume-shroom is the first offensive plant with an Area of Effect attack, as the fume cloud damages everything within its four-square range. For example, if there were three zombies in a single lane and within range of a Fume-shroom, the fumes would hit and do equal damage to all three. Fume-shrooms have the same rate of fire as a Peashooter and do the damage of one pea to each Zombie per fume burst. It can be upgraded to the Gloom-shroom by purchasing the seed packet from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for $7,500, which is unlocked after level 4-5. Fume-shrooms also have the special ability to fire up slopes, making it useful for the roof levels, and the cloud will not fall to the ground unlike most other plants in High Gravity. Fume-shroom returns in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time and appears in the Dark Ages. In Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time, fumes deal two normal damage shots, but is fired at a little slower rate of a Peashooter, every 2 seconds fires while the peashooter every 1.5 seconds. Fume-shroom attacks in a similar manner as Bloomerang and Laser Bean. Suburban Almanac Entry ''Plants vs. Zombies '''Fume-shroom' Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that can pass through screen doors, ladders and trash cans. Damage: normal, penetrates screen doors Range: all zombies in the fume cloud Sleeps during the day "I was in a dead-end job producing yeast spores for a bakery", says Fume-shroom. "Then Puff-shroom, bless 'im, told me about this great opportunity blasting zombies. Now I really feel like I'm making a difference." Cost: 75 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' DAMAGE: Normal AREA: 1x4 RECHARGE: Fast Fume-shrooms shoot fumes that damage all zombies in an area. "I think of myself as a pretty confident shroom and an all-around fungi," says Fume-shroom. "But sometimes, when I'm eating Plant Food, I hear them chuckling. I hear them calling me 'Balloon-shroom'. I don't think they know how much that hurts." Plant Food Upgrade Fume-Shroom will unleash a large amount of fumes that will push zombies back from its starting position, similar to how the Spikeweed and Spikerock utilize their Plant Food ability. It deals 75 normal damage shots. Strategies Plants vs. Zombies Being able to damage multiple zombies at a time gives the Fume-shroom a big advantage over standard Peashooters. Putting two or three in a row behind a Wall-nut or Tall-nut to maximize the damage while still protecting them is ideal protection during night levels. They are also very important on any level with Screen Door Zombies or Ladder Zombies, unless you have another way to bypass their shields, such as grabbing them with a Magnet-shroom, or damaging them directly with a catapult plant, Spikeweed, Spikerock, or non-forward projectile. They are also good against Dancing Zombies, because they are able to damage the lead dancer as well as the shielding Backup Dancers. Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Fume-shrooms are still useful, especially against a tight horde of zombies and Jester Zombies; however, they have a shorter range than Bloomerangs and Laser Beans, so they must be planted closer towards the first row to be as useful as Bloomerangs and Laser Beans. Fume-shrooms can kill an entire row of Zombie Chickens better than the Lightning Reed, as it can eradicate most of them especially when they are compressed together because Lightning Reed can only take down four or five of them on a random column while Fume-shroom eradicates all Zombie Chickens in one row. Plant a column of those and no Zombie Chickens can ever get closer to your backmost defenses. Gallery Trivia General *Fume-shroom's cap resembles a whoopee cushion. *The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Cabbage-pult, the Kernel-pult, the Melon-pult, the Winter Melon, the Starfruit, the Bloomerang, the Lightning Reed, The Laser Bean, and the Cattail are the only plants that do not shoot from their mouth. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' *Fume-shrooms and Starfruit are the only non-lobbed-shot plants that are able to shoot zombies even if they are on the roof's angle. *Unlike other mushrooms, only the mushroom cap of the Fume-shroom moves. *The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Ice-shroom, and the Doom-shroom are the only mushrooms that frown. *The Fume-shroom acts as the Puff-shroom's upgrade in Beghouled and Beghouled Twist. *The Fume-shroom, the Gloom-shroom, the Puff-shroom, and the Sea-shroom are the only short-ranged shooters. *In the iPod Touch and iPhone version, the Fume shroom's fumes are more opaque. *The Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom are the only mushrooms that shoot from their cap. *The Fume-shroom and the Magnet-shroom are the only mushrooms to have an upgrade. *The Fume-shroom and the Gold Magnet's Almanac Entries state that they held jobs before the game. **Fume-shroom's job, it says, it was producing spores for a bakery. *On the iPad version, the range of the Fume-shroom becomes five squares instead of four. *In the DS Version, the fumes look like bubbles instead of fumes. *In Versus Mode, it is weird that when a Fume-shroom is near the red line and attacks multiple Zombie Gravestones, the gravestone closest to the Fume-shroom is damaged, while the gravestones behind it do not get damaged at all. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time'' * Fume-shroom's eyes are larger compared to original game. *Fume-shroom blushes when fed Plant Food. *This is one of the few plants to have its Almanac entry refer to its Plant Food animation. **Fume-shroom thinks it is offensive, but it blushes for some reason. This is likely because it is embarrassed. ***Fume-shroom and Melon-pult are the only plants that get insulted with Melon-pult being seedless. *Fume-shroom deals two normal damage shots per fume in this game, unlike the first game, where it deals one normal damage shot per fume. **The trade-off is that it has a slower rate of fire in this game: its rate of firing is 2 seconds instead of 1.5 sec. *Fume-shroom occasionally puts his head slightly down and glares at the zombies during his idle animation. * Laser Bean, Bloomerang, Snapdragon and Fume-shroom are the only plants with Area of Effect that deal equal damage to all zombies in range. * Fume-shroom seems to have a lower amount on the Area chart then Puff-shroom. *It is the most expensive Dark Ages plant. *It can overkill a Pharaoh Zombie with its Plant Food ability on its own. **This, Bonk Choy, Citron, Sun Bean, and Snapdragon are the only plants that can kill a Pharaoh Zombie so far. *Fume-shroom is the only plant with a derogatory nickname. * Unlike in the first game, Fume-shroom now costs 125 sun. ** This also happened to the Hypno-shroom. * Though its damage is "Normal", it should be "Moderate" like Laser Bean. * Its Plant Food ability resembles to Fire Gourd's. See also *Puff-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Fumes *Mushrooms Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Night Obtained Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Upgradable Plants Category:Night Category:Fast Recharge Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Obtained Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars